


All Heaven and Hell

by AgentPennyJuniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Heaven, M/M, archangel pov, was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPennyJuniper/pseuds/AgentPennyJuniper
Summary: The vessels of the oldest archangels have been born, what will their angels do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, it has now become my most popular story.  
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Sorry for all the strange formatting, I may come back through sometime and fix it all.

January 24, 1979

“It's a boy!” 

 

“The Righteous Man is born!”

 

Heaven rejoiced with the announcement. Heaven hadn't sang so gleefully for something other than their Father since the day, a long time ago, when a little fish crawled onto land.

 

“Dean Winchester is born!” 

 

All the choirs paused in their duties to celebrate. All but one archangel.

 

Michael watched as his younger siblings danced and sang with glee. 

 

But Michael hadn't sang in a very, very long time. 

 

All the young angels shouted, “Paradise is nigh!”  
But Michael could not share their enthusiasm. For him to bring Paradise, he'd also have to further his own despair.

 

May 2nd, 1983

 

“You have a baby boy.”

 

Heaven was silent. Silent in the way that all the angels went about their duties as normal. The choirs still sang praise to God, but it was not a euphoria that spread across all of Heaven.

 

In Hell, the Morningstar cried, “Sam Winchester is born!” 

 

His joyous cry turned to agonized screams as he thrashed against his cage. 

 

Nearby demons, and ugly little hell spawn ran in fright of Lucifer's wrath.  
He cried in anguish for his Father, he begged for his brother to hear him. 

 

He longed for Sam Winchester. 

 

But his Father never freed him, his brother never saved him, and Sam Winchester didn't know he existed.


	2. In Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangels plan for the apocalypse.

1970, The Cage

 

“My Lord? You summoned me?” A demon ventured as close as it could to where the Cage began.

Lucifer spoke, “Azazel, it's been too long. But it will finally be over soon. Soon I will be released unto the world again.” 

The putrid smoke that made up the demon twisted in what would have been a delighted smirk, had the creature possessed a body.   
“What do you need from me, my Lord?”

“I need a child, Azazel, a very special child. It needs to be strong, strong enough to be my general. Strong enough to host me.” 

“You've located the bloodline,” the demon grew excited. 

“All in good time, Azazel. Now, these children. They must be born in 1983, now be off.”

The demon turned to carry out its task.

“And Azazel,” Hell felt suddenly colder, “none of your dirty tricks.”

 

1973, Heaven

“Michael, things are going well on Earth. John Winchester and Mary Campbell are on the correct path and will have a child.”

Michael briefly acknowledged the little seraph, “Thank you for the update, sister.”

Most of Michael's time was spent sitting in the Garden, reflecting on his Father's orders. And hoping, that just maybe his Father would return to give him a more clear direction.

Joshua watched Michael, Heaven's Sword, burn a little softer.  
“It's almost time for you to face your brother again.” If the archangel could startle, he would have at Joshua's sudden approach.

“Has Father said anything to you?”  
“No, Michael, He is silent.” Even though he was younger than Michael, Joshua always emitted an air of wisdom that can only come with age.

“But you should know...this is the course He still wants me to take, right?” Michael’s Grace shivered anxiously.

“What are your thoughts on seeing your brother again?”   
Michael's form shrank a bit, “I miss him, and I love him, and I wish that he wouldn't have made me do this.”

“That our Father wouldn't have made you fight your brother?”  
“No! That Lu- that my brother wouldn't have gone down the path that forced me into this.”  
“You are never forced into anything, Michael.”  
“But I had orders. I couldn't just disobey.”  
“You have a choice in everything you do, Michael.” 

With a flap of wings, Michael was alone again.


	3. Surveillance and Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are put into motion

2005, Hell

 

“And you’re watching them?”

“Of course, my Lord.” Azazel grinned, the corner of his vessel’s mouth curling up.

“How are they progressing?”  
“Quite well, the twins are developing in the same way, even though they’ve been separated. Ava has got herself quite the silver tongue, Jake has decided he wants to-”

“And what of Sam?”

“Sam is doing very well at his college, he is a very smart boy.”

Though Azazel could not see, Lucifer’s Grace brightened at the news. 

“What of Lilith? Her work on the Seals?”

“All is well, we have even located our Righteous Man.”

“Who?”

“John Winchester.”

When Azazel left, Lucifer screamed. He paced through the vast entirety of his Cage, Grace flaring in rage. It disgusted him that he had to rely on demons to take care of his Sam.   
He needed out, he needed to make sure those demons didn’t do anything to Sam. The thought of them corrupting Sam in any way infuriated him.  
He threw himself at the edge of his Cage. He amassed all his power into one pinpoint, and shot it at the Cage. It shook, but it held. He was still separated from Sam.

 

2005, Heaven

 

Michael had been keeping to himself a lot more than usual. When he interacted with other angels, they could see that his fire had dimmed. 

“Sir? Hell thinks that they have found a Righteous Man to break the first seal.” The seraph was meek, put off by Michael’s demeanor.  
“Make sure his soul can’t get into Heaven until the seal is broke,” Michael quietly ordered.

From afar, Joshua’s Grace deflated in a sigh.


	4. This is All Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is rolling

2007

Hell

“We've started a process to weed out the weaker ones and determine who will prove the most loyal. Who is worthy of hosting you.”

Lucifer couldn't wait for all of this to be over, to be with Sam. He despised when Azazel would contact him. Even though he brought news of Sam, it was bittersweet. 

 

South Dakota

“Quite the leader you are Sammy...you always were my favorite.” Azazel secretly watched over his special children as they interacted.

Azazel reached out to his protege, he wanted to help Sam. But Sam just returned his praise with fire and snark.

So Azazel showed him, he showed Sam why he was so special. That everything that has happened, had been because of Sam.

 

Hell

Lucifer felt something wash over him, an exhilarating warmth to counteract his coolness. It felt like coming home, like being completed. Then he saw what it was.

If front of him was a soul. It was bright and beautiful, intelligent and pure.

“Sam! No, this wasn't supposed to happen.” Lucifer was enraged, because of him not being in control Sam had died.

“Where am I? What happened? Who are you!?”  
Lucifer shushed the little soul and embraced it tightly to him.   
“You have to go back, Sam. It isn't time yet.”  
“But I don't want to leave you.”  
“I'll come for you soon, I promise.”  
“But -”  
“I wouldn't lie to you Sam. Everything will be all right.” 

The little soul began to fade away from him. It gripped him tight, but he let it go.  
He let Sammy go.

 

Heaven

“Michael, Dean Winchester has sold his soul.” Raphael told her brother, who was in his usual spot in the Garden.  
“It's time then. Bring the angels of Anna's garrison. They have a very important mission to complete.” 

Things were coming together sooner than Michael had anticipated. He had to be ready.


	5. It was a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell candy?

Late 2007  
Hell

The demons were excited. Tyrannical Azazel was dead, a Gate to Hell had been opened, and Lilith was building an army. But Lucifer was no longer receiving updates on Sam; the only connection he had to the boy was a fleeting feeling, thought, or emotion occasionally.

But Lilith was working on Seals, the Righteous Man had a year of life left, and Lucifer could be patient. 

 

Early 2008  
Heaven  
Michael sat discontented in the Garden. He kept feeling a strange tug at his Grace, like someone was picking at it.   
Raphael, ever the healer, went to soothe her brother’s discomfort. 

“What is wrong, brother? Something is bothering you.”  
Michael’s wings twitched in acknowledgement, “I can’t place it. It is unlike anything I’ve felt before. Like something is trying to pull a piece of me away.”

Raphael circled him, seeing that nothing was altering Michael’s Grace she sat down beside him.  
“It is nothing that I can see, or feel, Michael. Are you sure it’s something abnormal?”

“Perhaps it is your connection to your Vessel.” Joshua silently drifted over to them and placed himself in front of the archangels.

Michael shifted around, pulling his lowest set of wings in close out of confusion.  
Joshua continued, “Dean Winchester was made specifically to be a perfect host to you. Did you not think you would be deeply connected to the man?”  
“That seems a likely possibility, but that doesn’t explain what is happening.”  
“Focus on it, maybe you can determine what’s occurring.”

So Michael calmed and focused intently. 

“He’s being killed. But it keeps happening? How can he keep being killed like this? Has a year passed on Earth? Is he experiencing torment in Hell?” Troubled, Michael decided to gaze down from the Heavens and observe what was happening to his vessel.

But when he looked he found nothing, only a faint trace in a small town. He scoured that town, he was going avert his gaze back to the heavens when something tugged his Grace. 

It was different than the sensations from earlier. This was familiar, it reminded him of someone. Memories of golden wings and the sound of a horn. 

But it passed quickly, Michael turned to Joshua, “I couldn’t find him, and the tug at my Grace has subsided.”

Joshua simply brightened and left them again.   
Raphael draped a middle wing across her brother, knowing he was troubled.

 

Hell  
Lucifer could feel his already weak connection to Sam fade even more. 

This wasn’t like the time Sam died, this was more like he had been pulled into a different timeline. Sam was still alive, time was still progressing for him, but it was different. Like he was going down a side road instead of the main.  
To Lucifer it was over quickly, and Sam was back on the correct timeline. On Earth it probably took about six months.  
There were only a few creatures who could place someone in another timeline, himself being one. The thought troubled Lucifer.


	6. Downward Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going down down down...

2008  
Hell  
He sensed demons; demons near Sam. Lilith was close to Sam. It made Lucifer angry that she was there and he wasn't. He didn't want Sam to be subjected to her any longer than necessary.   
The fury Lucifer was throwing around his Cage subsided quickly into an anguish unlike any he's felt since he had to fight his brother. Sam just lost his brother. Plain as day, the Morningstar could feel Sam's pain.   
And for the first time in his existence, Lucifer questioned whether he was doing the right thing or not. Did the ends justify the means when the means hurt Sammy this bad?   
He soon realized that this was all for the best because in the end it would bring him to Sam.

 

Heaven  
Raphael's excitement was evident; her Grace flared and her wings fluttered excitedly.  
“How long do you think he'll last before the Seal breaks?” 

Michael was finding her behavior annoying, Dean Winchester hadn't even seen a hellhound yet.   
“Have patience, sister. All in due time.”  
No sooner than the words left him, he felt it.

What he felt before was minor compared to this. This was slow, burning, and terrifying.

“Michael! Are you well!?” Raphael moved closer to her brother who had his wings wrapped tightly around himself as he shivered. 

The tremors slowed, Michael let his wings droop at his sides.  
“Dean Winchester is dead”


	7. He is Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...to the Ring of Fire

Sometime in August, 2008  
Heaven  
Raphael stood before the young garrison, “This mission will be the most important you’ll ever take part in. You must lay siege to Hell, for they have wrongly taken a Righteous Man whom Heaven has need of. This man must be saved and restored to Earth. If he breaks under Hell’s blade, it will be the first of the Seals required to set the Adversary free. Do not let this happen. As God has commanded, so it shall be. Now, go.”

The angels took wing and departed Heaven. Raphael returned to her brother.

“They are on their way to retrieve him... Michael?”  
Michael hardly left the Garden at all anymore, and he wasn’t speaking to anyone. Even Joshua could only get a few words out of him.   
“What troubles you, Michael?” Raphael sat beside her brother, “Ever since the Righteous Man was taken to Hell you have secluded yourself.”   
Michael was silent.  
“Are you preparing yourself for the battle? It is a lot to take in, we’ve waited so long for this moment. Before long that garrison will return successfully and we can begin in earnest.”  
“Not all of them will return.”  
The Healer was caught off guard, “What do you mean?”  
“Hell is a terrible place, it was not meant for angels.”

What Raphael, what nobody knew, was that Michael was able to feel some of Dean’s suffering. Michael had never experienced anything like it, not even when he was forced to turn on his brother. Michael had also felt the exact moment that Dean took up the knife, it was sickening.  
“I hope they return soon.”

 

September, 2008  
Hell  
The screams were terrible, the smells were worse, the sights were unbearable. But Castiel ignored it all as his blade sliced through demon after demon. He was on a mission; rescue the Righteous Man. He flew beside Inias, while the rest of their garrison fought off the demonic horde they searched for where Dean was being kept. 

“There! Castiel, do you see him?” Inias pointed towards a soul. Castiel had never seen anything so beautiful. It burned bright, pure and beautiful even though it was starting to cloud over. 

Castiel urged his wings to carry him faster, he could feel them burning, aching, feathers being torn out. But he kept going. He had to save him. 

Castiel wasn’t prepared for what he saw; the Righteous Man was torturing a soul.   
Dean was laughing as it screamed, it’s cries motivating him to cut deeper. 

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel spoke with his true voice, “put down the blade and come with me.”  
Dean spun and lashed out at him, Castiel grabbed his wrist and twisted the blade away.   
Dean spun away, “Get away from me! Leave me alone!”   
“I’m trying to help you, Dean. I’m here to save you!”  
“I can’t be saved!” He charged at Castiel again, the angel sidestepped and wrapped his arms around Dean.   
“It’s okay Dean. I’ve got you.” Castiel wrapped his Grace around the broken soul to soothe it. It was very damaged and wouldn’t survive being thrust back into a body. 

With a labored flap of his wings, Castiel took them to safety. During which Dean began to sob.   
When they were out of Hell Castiel stopped to examine Dean’s soul. It was broken and scarred, clinging to Castiel as it sobbed. 

Using some of his own grace, the angel restored the soul. Then in Pontiac, Illinois, he rebuilt Dean’s body.   
Dean was scared to go back to his body, he begged Castiel to take him back to Hell. The angel only offered reassurances as he reunited Dean body and soul.

“Dean Winchester is saved!” He cried, at the top of his voice.


	8. The Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, Earthling.

September, 2008  
Illinois  
He had tried to fly back to Heaven, but after the torments of Hell his wings were in no condition to carry him. So instead Castiel waited for Dean. He watched him as he crawled from his grave, making sure that he had readjusted to being in his body again. Once he was satisfied that Dean was okay, he went to speak to him. 

“Dean Winchester, I am Castiel. I am the one who saved you from Perdition.”  
Dean cried out in pain, and moved to protect himself. He thought he was being attacked.  
“Dean, I am not going to harm you.”   
Realizing he was just harming the human more, Castiel backed off.

Castiel didn’t understand why the Righteous Man, someone he had remade with his own grace, could not interpret his true voice.   
So he followed the human, knowing that he would likely search for Castiel later on. And he wanted to make sure Dean was alright. When Dean was by himself, the angel tried to talk to him again. He spoke softly, but still overwhelmed Dean’s senses.

After the gifted woman lost her eyes to his true form, he decided that he would need another way to speak to Dean.  
When he sought out Jimmy Novak and made his offer, he was pleased that this man understood his predicament and was willing to lend himself to help. Not long after taking his vessel, Castiel felt Dean reaching out to him. 

Flying to Dean’s location had been an interesting experience. His wings were still severely damaged, and he was not used to being in a vessel. He caused great fluxes in power wherever he went; light sources overloaded, and structures trembled in the presence of his energy.

He pulled his grace in, taming his true form. In his mind, Jimmy marveled at the thrum of energy coursing through them. He was excited, happy that he could be of service to an angel of the Lord. Castiel put Jimmy’s conscious to sleep and went to meet Dean.

Dean attacked him. This was to be expected, he had inadvertently hurt Dean and that poor woman. When Dean didn’t remember him, or believe that he was chosen by God, Castiel had a strange sensation wash over him. 

Sorrow, regret, Jimmy’s mind supplied when Castiel searched him for an answer. He was perplexed; if he pushed away Jimmy’s conscious how was his body still feeling emotions? Unless, Castiel was the one feeling them? If so, was it because he had taken a vessel?

November, 2008  
Heaven  
“Tell Zachariah to let the lower garrisons aid the Winchesters in their attempts to keep the seals from breaking. I have learned that not everyone in Heaven is ready for the apocalypse. I don’t want another rebellion on our hands, not when we’re this close.”

Raphael brushed her middle set of wings across her brother’s in acknowledgement before she flew off to find Zachariah.

Michael had been busy lately, the time that he used to spend in the Garden was now spent searching for seals. As he aided in the breaking of seals that required human sacrifice, he thought of his Father. 

God had told them to love and protect the humans, and to put them above himself. This made Michael want to rethink his actions, he said as much to Raphael once.

“It is the will of God that the Apocalypse take place, these are the steps to bring it about. So it is His will,” she had told him. 

And he would carry out his Father’s will, no matter what.  
Because he was a good son.

 

October, 2008  
Hell  
His connection to Sam was more stable. He was better able to feel his vessel now. And Sam was becoming stronger. Lucifer knew immediately that it was because he was taking demon blood. The knowledge repulsed him, someone so pure should not have to ingest something so foul. But he could not deny that he needed Sam to be very powerful if they were going to win the coming war.


	9. As Things Begin to Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it is to Fall

March, 2009  
Cheyenne, Wyoming  
As much as he didn’t want his family to die, he would have rather they continue to than ask this of Dean. Uriel was giving him no choice in the matter, and the Host’s faith in him was wavering enough already.   
Castiel finally understood why his Father wanted them to place humans above Him, they were perfect. They were flawed, they made mistakes, they had emotions, they were perfection. Everytime he looked upon Dean’s flaming soul, this fact was making his grace surge.   
Dean had been through so much, undergone things Castiel could never understand, and they all made him beautiful. To ask Dean to pick up the knife again would break him in so many ways. But there was no other option. Heaven needed answers from Alistair.   
Anna’s arrival brings waves of guilt, fear, and regret to Castiel. Emotions? He must be misinterpreting interfering signals from his vessel. Angels have no emotions. But the things she says to him, would God really want them to be using humans like this? Can the will of Heaven be torture? Something that is so prominent in Hell?   
But to truly acknowledge his doubts toward the Host? They see Anna as an unrighteous traitor, he doesn’t want to be seen like this as well. A commotion from the next room distracts Castiel from his thoughts.  
Seeing Dean on the floor ignites a wrath in Castiel that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He lashes out at Alistair, but the demon is smart. As the demon recites a spell, Castiel can feel his grace disconnecting with his vessel.

He can feel Alistair in the next room, it makes his blood boil. His brother is hurt, Cass is in trouble. He is the only one capable of doing what needs to be done. With a flick of his wrist, Sam sends the demon flying into the wall and pins him there.   
Alistair taunts him, unaware of the power surging through him. With a wicked smile, Sam focuses on the demon’s corrupted soul and pulls it out of it’s host. He can feel the black thing wanted to crawl back to Hell, but he holds firm to it. Tightening his grip, he shatter’s the essence of the demon. Alistair is dead.

 

Heaven  
Being at the head of the Host, Michael can feel when his brethren perish. There were seven of them. He reminded himself that this needed to be done to bring the rest of the Host to paradise, but it still made his grace ache.   
“I’m not sure the lower orders got the message, there are still signs of mistrust among them. Some are questioning their superiors,” Raphael seemed a bit nervous, what they had to do went against her vary nature as a Healer.  
Michael’s grace dimmed, and he sent a prayer to his Father asking for strength to carry them all to paradise. 

 

Hell  
The last of the seals were breaking, it wouldn’t be long now. As the moment of his freedom grew closer, Lucifer could feel Sam getting stronger. It wouldn’t be long now.


	10. The Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel the Rush

April, 2009  
Hell  
“Oh please, I’ve got him wrapped around my finger,” Ruby twirled said digit in the air while Lilith looked on unamused.   
“You cannot ruin this for us, for Him. I will speak to Sam myself, make sure he thinks it’s his idea to kill me.” A hellhound lazily licked at Lilith’s hand as she spoke, “The time is almost upon us.”

 

Earth  
It hurt him, having to lie to Sam and Dean so blatantly. But it was what had to be done. If they knew...well, he’d just have to make them forget again. This was no longer his concern.  
The affairs of his children did interest him, yes. But Chuck couldn’t, in good conscious, do anything for any of them. It wasn’t his place.   
So he watched, and waited. And when no one was looking, he may have even placed a guiding hand at their backs.

 

May, 2009  
Heaven  
“Your vessel is here. Zachariah has him, he is sharing our plans for paradise. I’m sure once he understands, he will obediently serve us,” Raphael fluffed her wings in excitement while telling her brother the news.  
Paradise in nearly upon them, the Adversary’s Cage has only a few seals left. Michael’s vessel is in Heaven, he is prepared.  
But, is he really? Everyone knows that this is God’s will, but what if His will had changed? Does He still want Michael to kill his brother?   
Dean had left Heaven. Hopefully when he returned, he’d be more sensible. Michael was disturbed from his thoughts when Raphael’s wings flared up in aggression.  
“What is wrong, sister?”  
“The Prophet, he is in danger. I must go.”  
Something constricted painfully around his Grace.  
A few moments later, she returned.   
“It was that little Castiel again. He has been nothing but trouble, well no more. Naomi always said he was trouble, undeserving of Paradise.” 

 

Hell  
The Cage  
He feels a change, a shift in his surroundings. The darkness that has smothered him for millennia is parting. Sam did it, he opened the Cage. He freed Lucifer.  
Extending his battered wings as far as he can in the Cage, he prepares for flight. It takes a few tries, to retrain his wings. Going without proper use for so long has left them very stiff.  
When he finally lifts himself up, he feels him, Sam. He’s out there, waiting for him. He flew up, gaining speed as he went.  
“Sam! You’ve done it! You’ve freed me! We will walk the Earth together!”  
He could see the church now, where Sam was. He was almost there. Something familiar buzzed through the space around the church.  
Sam was gone. Taken away from him.   
Lucifer filled the church and the area around it, stretched to his full size. He searched the area, there was no sign of Sam.  
In his rage, Lucifer destroyed the church and it’s surroundings before flying away. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just had to fly, had to feel free.   
Then, he would find his Sam.


End file.
